


Punishment

by jesatria



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Minor Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesatria/pseuds/jesatria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's been a bad boy, Korra thinks he needs to be punished, and Tahno knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

          “You’ve been a bad boy, Mako,” Tahno purred in his ear as he slid his tank top off. “A very bad boy. The Goddess,” he gestured to Korra who lay on his bed, naked, “isn’t happy with what you did while she was gone. You need to be punished.”

          Mako flinched before nodding. “I’ll take whatever she thinks I deserve.” Responding to Asami’s advances was a huge mistake and he knew it, had known it even before Korra came back. She hadn’t been pleased, and he had to grovel and beg before she forgave him. He thought that had been it, but then she suggested another way he might make up for his transgression. Tahno turned to face Korra, who gave him a small nod. _Did they plan all of this out beforehand?_ He shifted nervously, wondering what he’d gotten himself into.

          Tahno’s attention was back on Mako now. He placed a slender, elegant hand on his chest and ran a finger down from his collarbone to the faint trail of hair leading to his crotch. Mako’s heart beat faster. He never thought he could feel attraction to another man, but the waterbender was stirring his desires. Tahno’s finger came to rest in the waistband of Mako’s pants. He moved closer, so close that their bodies nearly touched. “Let’s get rid of these. You won’t be needing them.” He unzipped Mako’s pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Mako felt his face flush as Tahno paused to look him over like he was something tasty. His mouth curled into a devilish grin as he pushed Mako up against the wall. “I do believe I’m going to enjoy this.” He walked over to one of his nightstands and took out a handful of cords. Mako remained where he’d been left, not daring to move an inch.

          Tahno sidled over and grabbed one of his wrists. He wrapped the cord around it several times and knotted it in place before looping it around a conveniently-placed metal ring. Mako looked to his left and saw an identical ring bolted to the wall. Somehow it wasn’t a big surprise that Tahno had things like these in his bedroom. He tied off the last knot and Mako’s right arm was secured in place. He wiggled his hand experimentally, but the cord didn’t give; Tahno knew what he was doing. In a few minutes, Mako’s legs and left arm were tied in place as well. The ropes were tight around his wrists and ankles, enough to be uncomfortable when he moved too much but not enough to cut off circulation. “Don’t you even _think_ about firebending your way out of this. I’ll freeze you in place if I have to.” Tahno took out a flask of water and waved it in front of Mako’s face. “Those are my best silk cords.”

          “All right, no firebending,” Mako answered. Tahno tucked the flask back in his pocket. Mako watched intently as he retrieved a handful of items from the nightstand and slid them into his pockets.

          “Normally I’d have you face the wall, but she wants to see your face,” Tahno explained. “I’d give you a good, hard spanking, one so hard you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. It’s no less than you deserve.” He punctuated his words by digging his nails into Mako’s nipples and twisting. Mako clenched his teeth to keep from yelping in pain. He hardly noticed when one of Tahno’s hands came to rest on his cock.

          It stiffened at his touch. As much as Mako was reluctant to admit it, he found this situation far more arousing than he should have. Deep down inside him was a yearning for the punishment Korra and Tahno were about to give him. He wanted to feel the pain; he knew he deserved it. Maybe then he’d stop tormenting himself with his guilt.

          Tahno took an object Mako didn’t recognize out of his pocket. It appeared to be a metal clamp of some kind. Tahno carefully fastened it to his right nipple, adjusted the pressure until it was to his liking, then repeated the process with the left. This time Mako was unable to keep from whimpering in pain. Tahno’s hand was on his cock again, which was now fully erect. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” he taunted with a smirk. Mako couldn’t deny it- the pain in his nipples had in it an absurd kind of pleasure. The sight of Korra lying naked on Tahno’s bed only made him more aroused. “But I’m afraid I can’t let you come before I want you to.” He took a silver ring out of his pocket and carefully slid it over his cock. “Much better.”

          Mako was left to watch in burning anticipation as Tahno sauntered back to the nightstand and rummaged around. After what felt like an eternity, he found what he was looking for. When he turned around, Mako saw that he was holding a leather riding crop. Tahno rapped it against his palm as he approached. Mako’s heart raced; his body was on fire with desire. He wanted, _needed,_ to feel the sting of the whip on his bare skin. _I’ve been bad and I need to be punished. Give it to me now!_

          Tahno wasn’t inclined to indulge him. Instead, he teased him more by running the whip up and down his chest and giving a few playful flicks. The pressure in his groin continued to build, causing him to squirm in frustration. He barely noticed when Tahno removed the clamps. The whip sliced through the air and struck his sore nipples. The pain was so sharp that Mako couldn’t keep himself from crying out. It drew a laugh from Tahno. “I thought you’d be tougher than that!” He followed up his remark with another blow, landing on his stomach.

          The lashes came harder and faster after that as Tahno got into a rhythm. Soon Mako’s entire chest was covered in red welts. Through the red haze that descended over his mind every time the whip made contact, Mako noticed a gleam in Tahno’s nearly-colorless eyes much like the one he had when competing in the arena.  There were no doubts now that he was enjoying himself as much as Mako was. On the bed, Korra’s hand was between her thighs. The sight only made him even more aroused than he already was, if that was possible. "Korra…” he whimpered.

          “You do not have the right to speak to the Goddess without permission!” Tahno reprimanded him. Crack. The lash struck him across the ribs. A trickle of blood made a trail down his chest. Mako closed his eyes, bracing himself for the next blow. It landed on top of the previous one.

          “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he cried. “I regret what I did!”

          _“What did I just say?”_ Tahno’s voice held a note of menace and Mako steeled himself for another blow.

          “Stop!” Mako opened his eyes to see Tahno lower his arm. The riding crop brushed against the top of his boot.

          “As you command, my Goddess.”

          “Come here,” Korra beckoned to Tahno. “It’s time for you to pleasure me.”

          Tahno tossed the whip aside. His mouth broke into a wide grin. “Whatever you want.” He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. Korra’s hands were on him instantly, pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Mako inhaled sharply as he took in Tahno’s bare chest. He didn’t often feel attracted to men, but Tahno was incredibly good-looking. Every single muscle was perfectly toned, as you’d expect of a professional athlete. Korra appreciated him too- her hands explored every inch of his back and chest. Mako wished her hands were on him. It wasn’t easy watching her doing with Tahno what they’d done together so many times, and it was only getting worse. His hands were traveling up and down her body, squeezing her boobs, parting her with long, slender fingers. Korra squirmed in pleasure as one of those fingers brushed against her clit. He slid a finger inside her next, then pulled it out gradually. His pale eyes glinted at Mako as he took a long, slow lick. “Tasty,” he remarked. “Very tasty. She’s as wet as the Drink.”

          A deep growl rose in Mako’s throat as he tugged on his bonds. The ropes held firm. _Tahno knew what he was doing too well, damn him._ He considered firebending himself free before deciding he’d rather not risk Tahno’s anger. He wanted nothing more than to be between Korra’s legs, and it was difficult to stay still and watch Tahno there in his place. His cock was so hard it was painful. The need in him was quickly blotting out everything else as he continued to watch Tahno and Korra. His pants were off now and Mako could see Tahno was as hard as he was. One hand reached for a tin of condoms on the nightstand.

          _He’s gonna fuck her right now. He’s gonna fuck her and make me watch._ Mako wanted to close his eyes or look away, but found himself unable to do either. Tahno entered Korra with one hard thrust. She responded by wrapping her firm legs around him, pushing him in further. “Harder!” she demanded. Tahno responded by increasing his pace. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, then moved up to her boobs. Mako was well-acquainted with how she looked when she came, and he could tell she was nearly there. Just a bit more would do it… “Tahno!” Korra shouted, arching her back and grinding her hips into his. Tahno was right after her, shouting her name with one last hard thrust.

          Both of them lay on the bed for a moment, panting. They remained that way long enough that Mako wondered if they forgot about him. Finally, Tahno got up. “What will we do with him next?” he asked Korra.

          “Untie him,” she replied, repositioning herself on Tahno’s pillows. “I want him now.”

          “Your wish is my command.”

          Tahno took his time. He removed the ring first and proceeded to untie him as slowly as possible. The silk cords were hardly off before Mako was on the bed, on top of Korra. He kissed her greedily, hungrily, needing her even more than he thought possible. “Touch me, Mako,” Korra moaned against his lips. “Touch me.” He knew what she meant and didn’t hesitate to obey. She was as wet as Tahno said she was. “I want you now.” She was ready, and so was he.

          It wasn’t the gentlest sex they’d ever had, that was certain. Korra’s nails left deep scratches on his back before her hands moved down to spank him hard. The pain only made him thrust harder until he came like an explosion. The long wait he’d been forced to endure made the final release even better. Korra’s own climax was just as intense, causing her to grip his ass hard enough to bruise as she shouted his name. When it was over they lay together on Tahno’s bed, spent and exhausted. The welts on Mako’s chest still hurt, but the afterglow was so strong that he scarcely noticed them.

          He was jolted out of his daze by the sound of clapping. Tahno was seated in an armchair near the bed. Mako saw that he’d put on a dressing gown. “Well done,” he drawled. “Very enjoyable to watch. Perhaps I can join you next time.”

          “Never mind that,” said Mako sharply, though he had to admit the idea was appealing. “I could use some healing.”

          “Korra?”

          She answered Tahno with a small nod. “I’ll take care of it. I won’t heal him all the way, though. He needs to be at least a little sore tomorrow.”  

 

 **Notes**  
Inspired by [this confession](http://jesatria.tumblr.com/post/64812415643/dirtyavatarconfessions-confession-236-dont). I felt Mako's indiscretions in the latter half of Book 2 were the perfect opportunity for it.


End file.
